1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to garage door control systems and more particularly pertains to a new garage door status indicator for indicating a current status of a garage door.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of garage door control systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, garage door control systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art garage door control systems include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,402,105; 5,455,733; 4,777,479; 4,583,081; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 312,979; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,233,054.
In these respects, the garage door status indicator according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of indicating a current status of a garage door.